The Memoirs of a Sage
by RobotBoylover
Summary: This story records the point of view Master Oogway as he goes through last few days of his life before accending to a higher plain.
1. A Strange Line Of Visions

There's no big point for this idea but I just wanted to take you on journey on what Oogway might have seen and his personal experiences on his screen time in the movie Kung Fu Panda.

A Strange Line of Visions…

A flash of images played their way through the sub conscious of somebody's mind as they focused their attention on the exercise of meditating. The first image played out weirdly for the watcher for it displayed an odd occurrence...

"Everyone from the Valley Of Peace was gathered around the famed Battle Arena which sat only a foot away under the Jade Palace, in hopes to the unveiling of the Dragon Warrior...Their wise leader must have just made the realization the Dragon Warrior was there among them, because for now he was ascending down the platform steps to the left...All the time he acceded, the leader had his eyes closed until his instincts would bring him to the chosen warrior. All of sudden right on cue among silence of the vision a large flash of light erupts from the sky and the person's vision opens to the revealing of a large panda shaped silhouette rising from the ground..."

Then another strange image occurred, this one even strangest then the last... "A well built, furious looking snow leopard was bounding up the side of very deep prison wall as he had his angered gazed fixed toward the only door out...A few seconds later there was giant explosion and the leopard emerged out of a stone like entrance to the prison keep..."

One last vision came into place and it was the strangest of all... "A red panda was sitting atop a hillside with a larger happily looking panda who offered the red panda some dumplings..."

All went out like a candle light as the visionor re-opened his eyes and regained consciousness.


	2. Zeng

Zeng…

The visioner who had regained consciousness was now faced with an unavoidable decision that he must engage on and set the wheels of motion too…But first he had other issues to deal with at hand…Like getting off this wooden staff!

"Seriously who makes the make these rules about complex meditations?" Though visioner to himself as he climbed down his staff…

"Oh I did…" Chuckled the visioner who was a tortoise, to himself…"Ahh...Splinters in my mouth…"

The tortoise rubbed the inside of his mouth and spat of out several splinters as he was enlightened to see Zeng pass by, talking to a servant goose polishing one of the grand beams that held up the Sacred Hall of Warriors…

"Zeng!" called the wise old tortoise happily as he neared the unknowing goose by surprise… "I have something I need to request of you…"

Zeng for some apparent reason was freighted by the Grand Master's approach and quivered up as soon as he reached him… "It's was a mistake your ladybug jar broke…Your greatness…"

"It broke? Oh … Better time to get a new one…"

Zeng quivered… "I'm so sorry Master Oogway…Its just Tanya had other things to do so I volunteered to clean up your room in her place and I in the process I broke your jar of ladybugs slipping on a floor board…"

Oogway shrugged him off and pondered over what he was saying… "Don't worry about it…Now what was I sayin…Oh! Yes! I need you to go get Shifu for me…It's very important that I see him… "

Zeng looked on curious and somewhat pleading… "But your jar…"

Oogway shrugged the goose off again… "Ahhh…Don't worry about it Mehui gave that to me for our 300 year anniversary…It was the occasion of cheap things…"

"Ok…I'll deliver your message to Master Shifu now…" said Zeng who awkwardly pulled away and tip toed in a run out of the building…

"Weird fella…"Proclaimed Oogway as he turned to go back to his meditation zone…


	3. The Dragon Scroll

The Dragon Scroll….

Oogway had returned to his pervious position upon the staff he always carried with him when a hyped up red panda came bolting through the of doors of the Hall of Warriors at amazing speed…

Oogway could the hard breathing in the red panda's voice as he slowed it do into a murmur… "Master Oogway…You summoned me? Is something wrong?"

Slowly and as gracefully as he could, Oogway descended to the floor in a great climb and looked at the red panda wholeheartedly… "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see a old friend?"

Shifu shifted his eyes while in a confused position. "So nothing's wrong?"

Oogway strayed over to his nearby row meditation candles looking smirky… "Well I didn't say that…"

As if to play a game with Shifu's patients, Oogway randomly decided to start blowing out the candles one be one…It was only when Oogway made the gesture that he was about to say something and blew out a candle did Shifu have enough.

Shifu blew out the candle all right then and there while Oogway was still blowing on them… "Whoa…"

"You were saying?" Continued Shifu…

'Spoil-Sport…' Though Oogway as he focused on the much lager issue at hand… "I have had a vision…He said quietly… "Tai Lung will return…"

Shifu bolted right out his skin as a horrible flash of images over played him… "THAT is impossible! He is in prison!"

Oogway looked at his student with a saddened gaze… "Nothing is impossible…"

As Oogway turned away from the scene Shifu quickly called Zeng in to deal with the situation… "Fly to Chore-gum prison and tell them to double the guards, double everything…Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

"Yes Master Shifu cried the freighted goose as he flew away…Straight into a beam! Then got his bearings and flew more directly…"

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it…" Sputtered Oogway as he walked away down the hall…

"We can't just let him come down the valley and take his revenge…He'll, He'll…" Shifu sputtered dramatically in fear…

Oogway waved Shifu off as he follow Oogway down the Moon Pool… "Your mind is like this water my friend…"Said Oogway as Shifu approached him and then continued… "When it is agitated… It becomes difficult to see but you allow it to settle…The answer becomes clear…"

Oogway and Shifu were now staring at a golden dragon that hung above the huge ceiling below them, looking fierce and clutching something in its mouth…

"The Dragon Scroll?" Asked Shifu bewildered

Oogway looked on mesmerized… "It is time…"

"But who? Who is worthy to unlimited power… To become the Dragon Warrior?"

Oogway smiled cheekily… I don't know…. 'Well technically I do… But if I told it'll ruin the fun of things…"


	4. Fading Wick

Fading Wick…

While the preparations for the Dragon Warrior Ceremony where underway, Oogway decided to sneak away from the hubbub of the Palace and enjoy the tranquilly of which his tree held for him…

Oogway's tree was not a ordinary one by far…It had special life sharing properties with its master which allowed Oogway to live much longer than an average tortoise and bored fruit for over 900 years…But sadly things where about to change…

When Oogway reached the foot of his sacred tree's stoop, he looked up to see if the old thing had produced any fruit since the last time he had been here…The tree had been in a gloomy mood lately for some unapparent reason and Oogway was unaware why. He had given the tree all its needy requirements during the times of his visits and it still seem to be unhappy, even some peach blossoms had withered off…

Oogway sighed and shook his head at the tree's constant state and walked right by slowly… "Trees…"

As if to send a message to Oogway for being stubborn and not getting the tree's dilemma message…One its branches snapped off a higher range and crashed to the ground. Oogway also had a sudden heart attack in the process and fell from his meditation pose…

When the pain ceased shortly after episode, Oogway cast his eyes to area where the branch had fallen and slowly pulled his way up to go inspect it… When he reached the mini medium sized branch, he ran his talons along it and came to the wick stub at the end of it and examined it…Upon witnessing it he went back over to the bigger base of the branch and clawed away at it's surfaces…It's state made him sigh heavily and disapproved...The wick was a faded gray which meant the tree was dying, which meant he was going to go as well…

(I don't how exactly wick in a tree works but in this chapter it's like the veins of a tree. If the wick turns gray the tree is starting to die, if (an in true case) the wick is green the plant is alive…I only know that from the Secret Garden…)

If someone would like to correct me please pm me:)

Plus Oogway's life connection with the Peach Tree is real…You can read about it in the Art of Kung Fu Panda!


	5. The Tournament Begins…

The Tournament Begins….

Oogway stood silently over the staircase that lead down to the Battle Arena and watched as the last few remaining custodians finish up their up job of sweeping the cinema floor before the spectators came in…

Oogway gave a sad sigh in the mists of watching the clean up crew and turned made his way back to Palace entrance for formal dress for the tournament…

Oogway had been forever thinking about the time of his death since time of he saw the tree branch's faded wick…It's not was not that the return of Tai Lung didn't bother him…It was just that the fact of death crowded him even more…

"All right there sire?" asked an English pig attendant as she pulled down the hem of a yellow cloak over Oogway's shell…

The old tortoise snapped back to reality at the sound of this question… "Oh…Yes…Quite all right…"

The pig then came around filed Oogway's claws… "Seemed to of lost your self for awhile you was..." said the servant as she filed out a grain of sand from one the crevices of Oogway's finger tips… "What was that about?"

Oogway sighed heavily… "Just deep in though…I guess…I tend to do that every once and while…"

The pig attendant was now filing out the other hand… "Yes… Well not my place to say really but try not to do it out there, my lease…You fell asleep last time at the Traveling Opera House remember?"

Oogway attention was drawn away from the pig by a set of fire works going off and the sound of excited people bubbling into the arena below, making him realized it was time to leave…

"Yes I know…" said Oogway cheerfully as he scratched the back of his shell with a manicure claw and went to retrieve his staff from another nearby servant…

The old tortoise's effect made the pig maid faint drastically as Oogway left the building…

As Oogway climbed down the steps from the Palace to the Arena, he was greeted by several goose servants bowing on the stairs and Shifu at the foot of steps…

'Why must these servants bow every where I go...It can honestly be annoying…I never expected to be treated as king for discovering Kung Fu…I just did it to protect the defenseless from the strong…'Though the tortoise as he descended down the stairs…

"It's a historic day…Isn't Master Oogway?" asked Shifu asked the old Master when he reached the foot of the stairs…

"Yes… And one I'd feared I would not live to see…Are your students ready?" Asked the old tortoise softly…

Shifu stood on honorably… "Yes Master Oogway…"

There was a brief pause between Oogway and Shifu before the decided to speak again… "Now notice old friend…Whom ever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley but also to you…"

Oogway gently pointed at Shifu as he walked away to the grand stand of the cinema…

With Master Oogway now out the Jade Palace, the royal gong ringer saw as his duty to start the festivities…

"Let The Tournament Begin!"


	6. The Dragon Warrior Is Among Us

The Dragon Warrior Is Among Us…

Oogway had seen several awesome Kung Fu maneuvers and acrobatics displayed by 4 of the Furious Five in the first five minutes of the Dragon Warrior Tournament and now it was Master Tigress's turn to show her skill…

Shifu gestured to his Master with a flick of his head toward the battle field sounding swelled with pride… "You're going to love this…"

As Shifu was about to make to an announcement about the next quicken protégé, Oogway gently cut in… "I love all my students, Shifu…You should know that…"

Shifu stammered and turned around to look professional again… "Yes...Well…Ok then……..And finally Master Tigress!"

There was trilled surge of excitement among the crowd to here Tigress was up next…They cheered even more exhilarant when the she-tiger walked in the ring and took a battle stance against the wheeled up Iron Ox…

"Believe me citizens you have not seen anything yet!" Cried Shifu over the crowd…

"I KNOW!" Cried somebody amongst the crowd but it was so faint, it got lost in the hubbub.

"Master Tigress face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!" Cried Shifu from the grandstands to his favored pupil…

Tigress took a ready position and then plunged herself into battle, dodging the ox's several mighty swings and made way for a punch right in the ox's center chest plate.

That's when got Oogway a strange vibe, closed his eyes and raised his left claw drawing the whole arena's attention…

"I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us…" Whispered the old tortoise to the crowd as he returned to a sensing state…

With that said the Furious Five QUICKLY shuffled into place in the center of the Arena and waited to be judged…

Shifu quickly turned back to the crowd while Oogway was occupied and announced what everyone had been longing to here… "Citizens of the Valley Of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!

There was a drum roll to be had as Oogway started his accent down the stairs to the fabled Five…He let his sensing ability guide him as he gracefully made his approach…

Random thought popped through his head as he let the Universe guide him… "I don't understand…Where is the panda? Surly he'd be here for own his destiny…Oh well…I guess I have to pick Tigress…"

As Oogway was about to make his decision on the tiger a giant black and white comet came hurdling out of the sky…

Being keen masters to hearing Tigress, Oogway and the other members of the Five were able to shuffle out the as a heavy panda splated his way to the pavement…

"Finally…" Oogway grinned as he looked upon the now knocked out giant…


End file.
